boardgamemanualsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cluedo: Discover the Secrets
Cluedo (Clue in North America): Discover the Secrets is a 2008 board game designed by Hasbro to be the successor to the world-famous game Cluedo. Though the game's main title is still simply "Cluedo" or "Clue", many retailers list the game with a "Reinvention" suffix, to distinguish it from the original game. The game was created in an effort to update what some considered to be an old-fashioned game, and became available in October 2008. It has been criticized for destroying the quaintness and charm of the old Cluedo.Jack Mustard, in the spa, with a baseball bat by Kate Summerscale, The Guardian, Saturday 20 December 2008, retrieved 10/20/2009 Changes Several modifications and updates have been made to the original game's equipment and rules.Celebrating the 60th anniversary of Cluedo The Times, 10/15/2009, by Damian Whitworth (retrieved 11/26/2009 Suspects The six suspects from the original crime have been updated to include first names and more modern-day lifestyles. Each character has a special ability or "power" which can be used once during a game. * Miss Scarlett becomes Kasandra Scarlet, a famous actress often featured in tabloids. * Reverend Green becomes Jacob Green, a go-to guy "with all the ins". * Colonel Mustard becomes Jack Mustard, a former football player. * Professor Plum becomes Victor Plum, a billionaire video game designer. * Mrs Peacock becomes Eleanor Peacock, a manners freak from a political family. * Mrs White becomes Diane White, an ex-child star seeking the spotlight. Weapons The lead pipe, spanner/wrench, and revolver have all been dropped from the original list of possible weapons used and replaced with the baseball bat, dumbbell, and pistol. In addition, an axe, trophy, and poison have been added, bringing the total number of murder weapons up to nine. Rooms The nine standard rooms on the board have been changed as indicated by an "*". Secret passages still connect the rooms of opposite corners of the gameboard. Rules While the game generally follows the classic rules, there are several new additions to the game. A new deck of cards has been added to the game: the Intrigue cards. This deck consists of two types of card: Keepers and Clocks. Keepers give the drawer special abilities, such as the ability to look at another player's cards. Of the eight Clocks, the first seven that are drawn do nothing. The player who draws the eighth Clock is "killed" by the murderer, and is out of the game. However, this new game-play device creates a problem. Given the deduction method of an ordinary Clue game, the outcome is random. Thus, supposing the player who plays Jack Mustard gets murdered, but then the solution is revealed to be, "Mustard with the Dumbbell in the Spa" suggests murder and subsequent suicide. Intrigue cards are linked to new "?" spaces on the board, which require one to be drawn when landed upon. The player must move to the indoor swimming pool in the center of the board to make an accusation. This adds some challenge versus the ability to make accusations from anywhere in the original game. Criticism Kate Summerscale wrote that the "Englishness and datedness of the original game are intrinsic to its appeal". She notes that "the contemporary detail is bound to feel tacky before long". She concludes that elements of Cluedo have become cultural reference points, and states that "the game itself has always had a nostalgic aura, blurrily reminiscent of creepy old houses and buried family secrets".Jack Mustard, in the spa, with a baseball bat by Kate Summerscale, The Guardian, Saturday 20 December 2008, retrieved 10/20/2009 Cole Moreton compares the release of the new game to the New Coke debacle in 1985 and suggests it is only a matter of time before Hasbro makes the correction. In the mean time, he suggests one "borrow granny's. Far better to die in England than Blingland".Who killed Cluedo's Col Mustard? by Cole Moreton, The Independent, Sunday, 17 August 2008, retrieved 10/20/09 Robert Colvile of the Telegraph questions Hasbro's stated rationale: "that the game should reflect 21st-century society - but do its makers really imagine that the faux-Edwardiana of the original, in which the vicar and the doctor and the local spinster gathered at the manor, was an accurate reflection of late-1940s society?" and suggests that "the appeal of these games is not that they reflect the real world, but that they take you away from it."The makers of Cluedo have gone and killed Professor Plum Telegraph.co.uk By Robert Colvile Published: 12:01AM BST 15 Aug 2008 (retrieved 11/1/09) References External links * [http://www.hasbro.com/clue/ Hasbro's official Clue page] * Category:Cluedo Category:Murder and mystery board games Category:Roll-and-move board games Category:Deduction board games